creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shinigami.Eyes
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Visionary page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. If you upload OC (Original Content), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 02:12, November 30, 2011 Thank You :) Thank you for fixing things in my story. I am a new writer (wouldn't really call myself an author) and I probably had quite a few mistakes. Thank you again. :) I will read your stories when I can! :D If want some more tips on how to rid your life of this vampire use what I said I looked it up Thanks for the spell and grammar check! I totally missed those. The Chaos Puppet 19:30, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I would be glad to see if I can help more Oh it hates the light keep a candle or a flash light to ward it off and to keep your child safe from this foul beast And I'll be glad to look more into the vampire for you and the well being of your child for you Oh so your not the one with the vampire problem It's ok I was my fault So you're a Death Note fan, eh? Giygagygeon 17:52, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Monster warrior 16:23, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, thanks for editing my first Creepypasta, I really appriciate it. When I have the time, I would really love to read your multiple Creepypasta, but I have to get working on topics the internet people will enjoy. But once again, thanks! :) Love, Lyceum514 05:47, January 26, 2012 (UTC)Lyceum514 Thanks for you're help on my Pasta! :) Twilight Warrior fix first off, I'm sorry if my story was bad, but this is my first one, and where did I say it was really happening? secondly, thank you for the fixes, and I appreciate your criticism, but next time, can you give me a contructive one? He did the same thing with me The last edit from Op101no5 (talk) 09:29, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Grapez Grape face :D SirPrinceGumball 00:54, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh, hello Shinigami.Eyes; I see you like Death Note: well, I do too. It's my third or fourth favourite Anime/Manga. First: One Piece Second: Pokemon or Bleach Third: Death Note or Bleach Fourth: Dragonball Z or Death Note Well, Death Note makes my imagination more clearer and makes me happy. Thank you. Anyway, my favourite characters in Death Note are: L and Light. I ain't a big fan of Bleach, too; but I've watched it, and I think it's decent - not THAT good though. I hate Naruto - so much that the world will get filled with darkness. Death Note seems more than legit - something like amazing! Lol - weird Anime talking. Ohai Hey, congrats on Chatmod. :D I found a liquor store......and I drank it. 16:57, April 21, 2012 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5MLVEtM5F9I&feature=g-all-lik&context=G2108ea8FAA Look Pelly! Someone told your story on Youtube! Souleatingbunny 17:03, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm not Pelly, lol. But I'm surprised mine is there. :3 Shinigami.Eyes 17:18, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I knew that was going to happen. :) LOL Hi! Do you use MSN or Facebook? Don't be sorry by the way, as I said, I knew that was going to happen. This is weird.... I did add you on MSN and Skype. You'll know it's me because it says "Psychobilly" in it. :) Badges and Question I haven't earned the badge for 50 edits but I made over 50 already. Can I have my badge now please? >:3 Hi there good job on editing nickelodion gone wrong that is a good article. I think that you are a good writer. keep up the good work.YukiFushioshi84 13:24, May 12, 2012 (UTC) No problem :) and thanks for taking the time to comment back on my page. I love it when people comment on my talk page. Also can you do me the quick favour and just take a look at my article called garlic. It would do me the world of good for somebody just to give it the all clear. Thanks Yuki YukiFushioshi84 16:53, May 12, 2012 (UTC) TIS IS ROFLKOREAN Hey its ROFLkorean, I Know fantasy has been talking to you about my chat thing. On my profile it says im banned from chat. This happened like a month ago for silly reasons. I know that Homah samson or whatever is name is banned me for no apperent reason. I was just wondering if there is anyway to fix what happened? ROFLkorean 13:52, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Thing is, he was banned awhile ago and not for anything serious. Homah ment for like a 30min temp ban. Besides, hasn't even been in the new chat. I doubt he did anything to be banned for 6 MONTHS. He's not that kind of person. Calm down kid, no need to hate. -Swag 18:56, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Wow, Thanks so much for the unban shini! I was just really confused why I was banned for nothing lol. It said something like immagration script but I havnt even been on since the new chat. Another thing, thanks for the help fantasy I really appreciate what you do for me ^__^ ROFLkorean 13:27, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ROFLk. Thank you so much shini. :3 Glad you could help. I still wonder why that it did something like that. Afterall, he was banned WAY before the new chat was instated. Anyway, thanks alot! Calm down kid, no need to hate. -Swag 13:37, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Sleep Paralysis Pasta. May I remove this out of the "Needs Editing" category? ^_^ I just finished editing it. Behind closed doors, I am me. 22:42, May 23, 2012 (UTC) WHAT IS THIS SKULLDUGGEREY??? Congradulations on becoming admin! I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 23:36, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Congrats on becoming our second female admin. :3 [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 23:40, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, guys. x_x You really don't have to make such a big deal out of it, though. Shinigami.Eyes 23:45, May 23, 2012 (UTC) The more admins the better. We need some more help with the site as a whole, I think you'll do a great job. [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 23:48, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Awhoops? :P I think if you're going to do the ALAB template, you have to put it on the offending users talk page, not the pasta which wasn't updated. Just a heads up, friend. [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 01:07, May 24, 2012 (UTC) You know. New to powar and all. Shinigami.Eyes 23:18, May 25, 2012 (UTC) ive got something to say Hi, umm im new, you left a message for me about listing and the OC catogory. First off, i DID add my name to the list, along with my story, but for whatever reason, its not there now. Also, i never added the OC catagory to my pasta, onley the troll pasta ( someone, probobly an admin, added memes for me ) catagory. P.s, ill add my name and the story back now. At Cleric's request, I am informing you of a rules update. The Site Rules have been updated, particularly the rules regarding OC, and categories rules. Category Violations are now bans(one day at first, then one week, then one month.), and the ban times for OC violations have been updated. Thank you for you time. --Your foreign grandma would probably love me... 18:46, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Chat Join chat, I'm lonely. :( [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 13:30, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you so much for helping me out by changing the title to Curse. I was originally going to post a story called Chansey's Nursery, but after re-reading it, I realized that the content just wasn't scary enough for this website. Thanks for your help! :D Tera91 18:39, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Reg User submission/ OC Im very much confused because you said my pasta "You Aren't Welcome Here" wasn't listed in the User Submissions page. If i remember correctly, I did add it, and I checked just now to see if it was there. Did you put it there by any chance? ---- Evra the Lost 04:55, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, the OC tag on my pasta was removed because it wasn't in the user submissions page, and I was like, "What the hell? I know I put it there"---- Evra the Lost 04:55, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Nice Pastas ;) I would just like to say, I love your pastas, and think that some of them are incredibly creative, as well as terrifying. Thanks for the great pastas ;) CalicoReaper 20:30, June 4, 2012 (UTC) CalicoReaper Yo yo yo Whut's up Shini? Gather ye rosebuds while ye may. 00:19, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Ic. I'm doing fine too. Gather ye rosebuds while ye may. 00:32, June 14, 2012 (UTC) can you please delete my Di Gi Charat manga? I've been trying to find ways to delete it but i didn't know how.... Hello. I mentioned this in the comments of my new page, http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Fable_II_-_The_Puzzle , but I want to ask here, too, so I don't get banned for doing things incorrectly - why can't I edit User Submissions to put my page there? Also, I couldn't find in the help section how to indent the paragraphs, so it isn't looking good. Help would be appreciated. Thanks for your time! Dogmeat the Stray 12:11, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ASDF When you rename a page, remember to WARN the offending user on their talk :| There's no love in fear. 16:44, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Mmmmmm Giiiirrrrlllll You dun goofed. I think you might be having a little trouble operating tonight seeing as you ALABed a user and didn't ban them. Just giving you a heads up :3 I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 02:18, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Title of The Boy with no Birthday Hi, sorry about the capitalization of The Boy With No Birthday. I've gotten the pasta unlocked so I could edit it, but now I'm having difficulty figuring out how to edit the actual title of the story. Is it still possible to fix my error or is there no way to change the title itself? Dugarte 02:12, July 1, 2012 (UTC)Dugarte Under the "Edit" dropdown there's an option that says "Rename". Click that. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness 15:52, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm really sorry, but I am still not finding that option. Under the "Edit" dropdown there is only "History" available to me. I tried customizing my toolbar and links at the bottom of my page where it says "Following / My Tools / Customize" and added "Rename" to the list of links, but it still won't show up down there after I've saved my customization. Is "Rename" an option only available to admins? I've searched for the term "rename" in the wiki and it appears to turn up in context of "ask an admin or rollback member to rename your page". Dugarte 21:35, July 1, 2012 (UTC)Dugarte Whoops. I wasn't thinking. Maybe "Rename" IS an admin-only edit option. Sorry. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness 00:48, July 2, 2012 (UTC) GUYS. Calm your tits. I already fixed it. Shinigami.Eyes 19:11, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Shinniiiiii I noticed you forgot to add your sig and expirey date on your Chupacabra Tapes poll. Just a friendly reminder ^_^ Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness 00:32, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Digital Story Silly Shini; I asked for the story to be deleted. First of all, I thought it was very fast paced, and there were some things that I didn't mention in scenes, and I just thought that it was plain stupid in a few scenes, so I'm trying to revise it. 15:35, July 1, 2012 ObliterationoftheSelf (Talk | contribs) deleted "Digital Story" ‎ (Author request: The King of Waffles 17:10, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: that one pasta blog Despite what I said, you should consider going back and adding it anyway. It's still like a hundred times better than a very, very ''large portion of this site's content. I'm not "punching" you, Gaddafi, I'm having a "limited humanitarian intervention" WITH YOUR FACE!! 02:57, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Love Letter Hey, I found your page just over a week ago and kept it open because you have a good list of stories on your favourite pages section. I also found the link to all the stories you've written which I kept open next to it and occasionally opened one to read. Well this morning I flicked on and opened 'Love Letter' and read the last line, and found it... just... AWESOME! :D It definatly brightened up my day! So thanks for that. Creeps Mcpasta (talk) 16:53, July 30, 2012 (UTC) CreepsMcPasta P.S I'm a total newb on this wiki site, I wouldn't be surprised if i put this message in the wrong section, so if you wanted to message me do it on youtube or I can add you on skype... but that's totally up to you :) Title Just to let you know, one of your titles was incorrect. Cheese Lord (talk) 21:58, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Twinnie, I misses you. :( Sorry I haven't been on Skype. My damn hardrive took a major shit and I need to get a new one. Don't think I forgot about you and I hope we are still twinnies. :) <3 03:55, August 20, 2012 (UTC)03:55, August 20, 2012 (UTC)03:55, August 20, 2012 (UTC)03:55, August 20, 2012 (UTC)03:55, August 20, 2012 (UTC)03:55, August 20, 2012 (UTC)03:55, August 20, 2012 (UTC)03:55, August 20, 2012 (UTC)03:55, August 20, 2012 (UTC)03:55, August 20, 2012 (UTC)03:55, August 20, 2012 (UTC)03:55, August 20, 2012 (UTC)03:55, August 20, 2012 (UTC)03:55, August 20, 2012 (UTC)03:55, August 20, 2012 (UTC)03:55, August 20, 2012 (UTC)~ Please allow 4-6 weeks for delivery... ClericofMadness (talk) 22:41, September 4, 2012 (UTC) So I heard you watch death note. FEAR MY POWER AND RUN FOR YOUR MUMMYS 09:51, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi, you left a message on my talk page about one of my stories has incorrect puncuation or cap, thank you for letting me know!!!Sometimes, monsters live in us. Sometimes, they live our life for us. Sometimes, we try to fight our inner demons. Sometimes, they win. 00:53, October 12, 2012 (UTC)MissForgotten97 *le gasp* Your name is almost like mine! Shining Eyes (talk) 00:59, October 30, 2012 (UTC) I have only posted one pasta so far: "The Walk." I haven't really gotten any feedback on it, so I don't know if it's good, or if I should try to write another one. Seeing as how you're an admin, I was wondering if you could take the time to please read my pasta and give me some feedback on it. Thank you for your time. Denalicain (talk) 03:12, October 30, 2012 (UTC) BRUU PANTSUU POWAH! They have made something similar to what we were talking about. Google "Princess Robot Bubblegum". Christ... I WAS FROZEN TODAY!! 06:27, November 4, 2012 (UTC) y u block me? I love you for this "I'd rather just get my ovaries removed and throw them into oncoming traffic in protest." -You Yes, just yes. You, my good madam win all of my internets. Which is none, as I do not own any. Uh... have a shiny new nickel to buy you one of dem Pokemanz. And uh... don't throw your ovaries at any pedestrians. Just because the cat pays the rent, doesn't mean I don't have rights! (talk) 02:52, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Just like to say your a epic writer and person. So keep up the great work!! Mrs.Slenderwoman (talk) 02:52, November 12, 2012 (UTC)Mrs.SlenderwomanMrs.Slenderwoman (talk) 02:52, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Interlanguage links You said that you thought that interlanguage linking this wiki was a good idea, at User talk:ClericofMadness (though that bit has been moved to an archive). I never got any word back from him but I moved the discussion to Forum:Creepypasta Wiki in other languages. If you could post a small bit of approval there it would be great, as I help a LOT of wikis get their interlanguage linking done, and I always try to get admin approval first. Elecbullet (talk) 02:33, November 14, 2012 (UTC) You Were The Video Christ... I WAS FROZEN TODAY!! 19:44, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Dont edit my page. EVER. Patrickmen11 (talk) 22:28, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Patrickmen11 i have seen you have uploaded a couple of stories, and althouhg i am just now at the B list, i have to say i completly love all of your stories so far, you really have a facinating way of telling stuff. when i upload mine i am working on atm, i hope you would review it.Fallen angel azrael (talk) 16:55, November 24, 2012 (UTC) I have been banned 2 months ago and it says it was a 1 month ban from chat help me ShinigamiBloodreddeath11 (talk) 19:37, November 24, 2012 (UTC)BRD11 Hi! Sorry, I didn't want to end up with two accounts; I can't remember when or why I made the scythemantis one as I've preferred to go by the more recognized Bogleech for a while now, and just couldn't find if a username change was possible. I don't intend to ever log into the other again, can I delete/close it somehow? Since I didn't add any stories of my own to the wiki, is it still as important that I mark the ones already here as OC and add them to the directory? I might want to anyway, I'm just wondering if it's preferable to leave them be and reserve all that for if I ever add something myself. Bogleech (talk) 05:29, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Templates Some ideas for templates I have are for pages that don't have any categories, or when a person adds US. To the moon, your highness! 09:17, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I was able to log in to my old account and send a request to wikia itself to disable it. Thanks for the quick help and the friendly welcome! Bogleech (talk) 19:35, November 28, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering if you have recently seen the wiki contributor Herschel Greene, if so please inform me Lucas Tg (talk) 01:29, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Greetings. Respond to this xD. 'Zmario' 23:25, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Perilous Secrets Actually, that research part was supposed to be a continuation, but I had to change the concept, but thank you still. Serene2Silence (talk) 09:00, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi I am very sorry for the post I did. Please delete the whole thing and remove the page altogether. Thank you. Kung Zero (talk) 06:18, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Dude what the hell did you put on my talk page take a moment and read my note on the weird day pasta thx (Op101no5 (talk) 09:35, December 16, 2012 (UTC)) What. You write the ''weirdest pastas. FRAAANK!!! 07:27, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Since when is a woman who can't have children deciding to cut open another woman who can have children and is pregnant and pretending the pregnant woman's dead child is actually her child not weird? Btw, I enjoyed that pasta. FRAAANK!!! 22:40, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :3 FRAAANK!!! 00:59, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. I'm old. I used to battle raptors so I could get my breakfast. - Shinigami.Eyes my reaction. LOLDarkness is rising (talk) 03:33, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Seems your a fellow fan of deathnote Sorry, im new to the wiki and forgot about itDarkness is rising (talk) 00:33, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Unnamed Pasta Hey, Shinigami, I was wondering if you could rename a page for me. It's entitled "I can't think of a title." and supposedly it's about a year old. I was thinking of renaming it "Distractions", but I'm not sure if that's the best choice for a title. Can you read over it and tell me what you think? Thanks. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:53, December 21, 2012 (UTC) *Nevermind, Sloshedtrain did it. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 09:08, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Superman 64 The article 'Superman 64' is finished. It is a joke Creepypasta originally posted by facemcshooty on tumblr. Spaceghostcoasttocoast (talk) 01:51, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Erm... Shinigami, you blocked this user for posting a second blogicle... Yet I only see one blog post here, and that's the blog post you blocked him for the first time. Please correct me if I'm wrong. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:35, December 27, 2012 (UTC) P The blog may have been deleted, Skelly. 23:30, December 29, 2012 (UTC) It wasn't. Shinigami left a message on my talk page. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:18, December 30, 2012 (UTC) *Well, I mean not the second blog post. It never existed. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:20, December 30, 2012 (UTC) *And I would know. I keep a sharp eye on both the recent activity and the recent changes (i.e. the deletion and block logs). LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:24, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ATTACK OF THE FISHMEN http://dodoman1.deviantart.com/art/Fish-People-285084110 WE ARE COMING FOR YOU ALL. Gay fishman, gay fishman. Never feel lonely when you are near. 10:21, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Creepy Cliches Hey Shini, can you add "The main character being a drug addict (most commonly used in children's series)" to the Creepy Cliches list? I would add it myself, but it's protected so that only admin's can edit it at the moment. 11:33, December 31, 2012 (UTC) So I was reading up on your profile >I playfully and harmlessly flirt with other people, generally if I view them in a friendly manner. What? Sarah hasn't gotten this treatment! She demands playful flirtati- *shot* 17:01, December 31, 2012 (UTC) HEY WHY WERE YOU READING HER PROFILE ARE YOU A STALKER LOLSKELETONS (talk) 17:15, December 31, 2012 (UTC)